Orin Shan
Orin Shan was a Force-sensitive Human male Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order, student of the legendary Master of Insight Vashii and esteemed member of the Galactic Alliance. During the First Era, Orin fought in conflicts such as the Eternal War and the Ancharus Crisis, helping defeat Ancharus in 26 ABY. In later years leading up to the Second Era, Orin married Shayara and fathered a son in Ebediah Shan, becoming a veteran within the Jedi Order and the Grand Republic. Born on Artorias, Orin Shan was raised by the Force-sensitive descendants of legendary Jedi Revan and Bastila Shan, growing up in abundance. At the age of 12, Orin was chosen by revered Jedi Master Vashii to become her new Jedi Padawan. Orin became a prominent figure during the Eternal War, joining the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance's cause to stop the Fallen Empire. Some of his most notable contributions was the rescue of Nullhiles, fighting formidable Eternal Lords such as Enyo and the Killer of Coruscant, and even High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz, although he was defeated and kidnapped temporarily by the latter. He was later rescued by Vashii and witnessed the Fallen Empire's first defeat. During the emergence of the malevolent Ascensional Empire, and the dark turn of Ragnar the Black and his Shadow Army, Orin and his master Vashii greatly contributed to this crisis, notably standing up to the Ascensional despot Nova and the mysterious Makato Naez. Orin would also ally with individuals such as Corvos Venn and Endra Dr'aan, assisting them during the final showdown in the Battle of Yaara. After these events, including him passing many Jedi trials along the way, Orin was officially knighted by Vashii for his efforts and heroism. When the Fallen Emperor Sycthian revealed himself to the galaxy, Orin and his Alliance allies fought him and his Callous Order, although was severely injured by Sycthian during the Battle of Tython. Nevertheless, Orin returned, helping the Alliance retrieve Noman Karr from exile. In the end, Sycthian succeeded in conquering the galaxy, and after Orin was nearly killed by Makato Naez, he joined the Galactic Resistance to fight off the Fallen Empire's reign. Witnessing Sycthian's fall at the hands of Yana, Orin fought this new threat up until the Battle on Odessen. In 23 ABY, Orin fought the White Legion, seeking to rescue his master after she was kidnapped by Supreme Lord Spectre's forces. Orin persisted, rescuing Vashii and aided in the defeat of Spectre. Orin faced his greatest test in the form of the Ancharus Crisis that began in 26 ABY, when the Cult of Ancharus began spreading the Rage Plague across the galaxy. Orin was present when Coruscant was ransacked by the Arch Keeper's forces, and aided in the Alliance's effort to stop the Invasion of Zakuul, despite their failure. Discovering that his master Vashii allied with Ancharus during the Battle on Csilla, Orin witnessed the full return of Ancharus and was briefly controlled by Vashii through the Rage Plague up until her untimely death. Despite that, Orin persisted, finding an ally in Shayara as he continued fighting Ancharus, participating in the Battle for the Force, helping his allies save the galaxy despite the high cost. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born a Force-sensitive Human male on the peaceful planet of Artorias in 7 BBY, Orin Shan was born into the Shan family, raised by his parents, the Jedi Force-sensitive descendants of Revan Shan and Bastila Shan. Orin grew up in abundance, quickly discovering his lineage and in return learning the ways of the Jedi and the Force, longing to become a Jedi like his ancestors before him. At the age of 12, Orin was deemed too old to join the ranks of the Jedi, despite protests from his parents. However, in an effort to truly prove himself and to become like his parents and ancestors before him, Orin demonstrated great skill and humility, proving to the Jedi that he was an excellent candidate to join the New Jedi Order, and after a bit of consideration, he was thus accepted into the Order. Becoming Vashii's Student .]] Training under the teachings of the New Jedi Order, Orin was guided by multiple masters, some even considering him a new young "Jedi prodigy". Orin's initial training was observed by legendary Jedi Master and councilor, the Master of Insight Vashii. Continuing to oversee his training, Vashii would ultimately choose Orin to become her new Jedi padawan, seeing great potential in the young man. Now becoming Vashii's student, Orin careful trained under Vashii's guidance, learning to hone the three Pillars of the Jedi; Force, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline. On one of his assignments assigned by his Master, he was required to travel off-world. Elsewhere, he'd encounter the True Sith fanatic Yokan, and the two began a long-rivalry, with the two repeatedly clashing against one another on different worlds in an effort to stop the other from achieving their goals respectively. This rivalry eventually faded sometime before the Search for the Source during Noman Karr's return to the known galaxy, and the subsequent rise of the Galactic Alliance. The Eternal War Relocation on Dantooine Following the Resurrection of Sycthian at the hands of the Exiled Jedi Noman Karr, former member of Death Watch Shade Walker and Jedi Dynasty member Hiram Salvador arrived in the current Jedi Temple of Coruscant to warn Jedi Master Vashii about a possible attack from Sycthian. Vashii, with agreement from the Jedi Council, ordered the relocation of all current Jedi resources and members to Dantooine, where an old Jedi Enclave was active, supervised by Jedi Sentinel Sarah Sibria. Among the many from the New Jedi Order who arrived on Dantooine was Orin Shan, Vashii's padawan. Orin greeted many of the arriving Jedi, including Cal Altar and Ayana, alongside Hiram and Shade. However, Hiram was lured from the Enclave into the wilderness, where he was possessed by the spirit of the malevolent Sycthian. Seizing Hiram's body, Sycthian attacked the Jedi, ultimately causing Ayana to injure Hiram's body. Sycthian goaded at Ayana, manipulating her to cause Ayana to severely injure Hiram. Orin subdued Ayana and helped Hiram retrieve his senses, Sycthian's spirit vanishing. Fighting the Forcewalker After the beginning of the Eternal War, Supreme Chancellor Vladimir requested Orin Shan to arrive in his chambers on Coruscant. Arriving, Orin was asked by the Chancellor to find out about a mysterious attack on a plastic factory on Nakadia, the former capital of the New Republic. Shan at first refused, but later would lead a squadron of Galactic Alliance troopers after being convinced by Vladimir. Led by Captain Jeron Chase, the troopers arrived at Nakadia, where they secured the area, but the captain decided to investigate the cave next to the plastic factory they were at. However, that turned out to be a bad idea. Once troopers entered the cave, they were eaten by a monstrous being. The captain, although managed to exit the cave, was killed by the monster. Meanwhile, Shan would meet a smuggler whose ship crashed on the planet, named El. Upon hearing the screams of the dying troopers, Orin and El entered only to find nothing but a huge chamber of audience. Creepily, the entrance to the cave was sealed by itself. Orin and El would then get viciously attacked by a Zabrak, who tried to eat El, but was fought off temporarily. Just then, a mysterious figure would rise up and sit on the Throne of the Oracle. This figure was known as the Forcewalker, who had taken over the Oracle of Nakadia. The Forcewalker revealed that they were fighting Agathemus, a savage Zabrak who had been experimented on and tortured for his entire life, shaping him into a savage beast. Ultimately, Orin and El managed to kill, albeit reluctantly, Agathemus, the Forcewalker ate his remains, much to the duo's disgust. The Forcewalker would fight the duo, dueling ferociously and swiftly. Orin and El tried to fight back, but to no avail. However, Orin got an idea, for El to enter the deep cavern to find the Oracle in which the Forcewalker was bound to. Orin held off the Forcewalker, struggling to keep up against his opponent's raw strength. The Forcewalker, revealing his true name, Trophonius, managed to persist and attempted to Force crush Shan. When all seemed to be lost, El destroyed the Oracle, and Trophonius collapsed, disintegrating into the shadows. Shortly after, Orin and El escaped and met with Chancellor Vladimir, who congratulated the two on their success. Kidnapping of Nullhiles After the kidnapping of Nullhiles by Enyo, a former Jedi Master turned Eternal Lady, Orin Shan was called upon by Jedi Knight Vam'res and Orin's master Vashii to locate and rescue him, being assisted by both Cal Altar, fellow Jedi Orisis and a group of Jedi Knights and Younglings. Cal, Orin and Orisis arrived on Naboo to meet Cal's contact, the Fikra, whom knew of Null's whereabouts, only asking to assist the group if he received debt in return. They discovered that Null was taken to the planet Balmorra, which has been turned into a mighty Eternal Empire occupied planet. After battling off a pirate raid orchestrated by Kalun Xon, the group successfully arrived on Balmorra, seeking to confront Enyo. Cal and Vam'res infiltrated Balmorra's prison in an attempt to find Null, only to get captured by Enyo's forces. Orin soon enough arrived as backup, and rescued Cal, alongside Null. However, Vam'res was corrupted by the dark side of the Force, and was ultimately left behind. With the trio leaving to confront Enyo, they were captured once again by the Eternal Lady, whom transported them to Coruscant, imprisoning them in the Eternal Zone, a prison on Coruscant's Eternal controlled district. Once arriving on Coruscant, Orin and Null were split up from Cal, who was sent to Enyo for interrogation. Orin and Null were tasked to kill an unidentified individual, then revealed to be Illiyoch Anders, the Killer of Coruscant, an Eternal Lord. The duo escaped the Eternal Lord's wrath after managing to kill him and disguised themselves as Eternal Knights. After Cal captured Enyo, the group met an Eternal Empire defector Gallus Pilacre. They returned to Balmorra aboard the Eternal Redeemer along with other defectors, completing the rescue mission. However, Orin, Null and Gallus all came face-to-face with the High Eternal Lord and herald of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian; Kraven Voz. A fierce battle ensued, which ultimately led to Kraven overpowering and defeating the trio, killing the Youngling defenses they had. Null and Gallus managed to escape after Orin was severely injured by Kraven, whom captured Orin and sent the High Justice of the Eternal Empire Novus to capture and guard him elsewhere, on an Eternal Empire planet. Captured by the Fallen Empire As a result of Orin's capture, the Galactic Alliance sent a strike team to the Eternal Empire occupied world Balmorra, where Chesa "Ny" Flare, Leif To'Wan, and Syn Zuko went into what they believed to be Orin's prison, only to be contacted by Kraven Voz, who sent an ultimatum, give Ilum to the Eternal Empire, or Orin dies. Although Chesa insisted that Vashii shouldn't agree to Kraven's terms, she took matters to her own hands and arrived on Mustafar, where High Justice Novus kept Orin hostage. After battling the Eternal Lord Theoros Carsen, receiving help from Darth Kron, Vashii was able to infiltrate the real prison and rescue Orin from Kraven's grasp. Due to the destruction of all of the Eternal Lords, Orin was greeted by a mysterious individual that warned him that Tython and the Jedi Enclave will fall in exactly 24 hours if he didn't come to Balmorra. Orin Shan and Cal Altar discussed their plan to end the Fallen Empire's madness. Meanwhile, Jedi Master Kan Toth arrived in the Enclave to assist the two Jedi into finding lost Eternal Empire stealth technology, that's been left on Dantooine ever since the Eternal Empire invaded the planet. The Assault on Coruscant Arriving on Dantooine, Orin and Kan Toth encountered a member of the Jedi Dynasty Hiram Salvador, who was curious of their plan before he rifted away. Shortly after, the two would discover the stealth generator they were looking for. However, Kan crushed it, and revealed to Orin that he really was Apsol MK2, a sentient android built by Apsolon Industries. Managing to escape, Orin reacquainted with Cal Altar back on Tython, whom wanted to gather their Galactic Alliance allies, now that the real Kan was revealed to be imprisoned on Balmorra. Landing on Hoth, Orin and Cal meet their old ally Shade Walker. However, they were ambushed by Apsol MK2, who brought the Eternal Fleet to Hoth, which scared Orin and his allies and forced them into defeat. Instead of succeeding, Orin and Cal were captured by the Eternal Empire, while Shade Walker escaped. The two Jedi were brought to Balmorra by High Justice Novus, who presented them to the High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz. Kraven mocked the two Jedi for their failure to succeed in their war against the Eternal Empire and the rescue of Kan Toth. However, Shade Walker returned - alongside a mysterious Kel Dor revealed to be Kraven's brother, Wu'zo Voz. While Kraven fought Wu'zo, Shade rescued Orin Shan, Cal Altar and Kan Toth and retreated from Balmorra. Back on Tython, Orin and Cal reacquainted the Jedi Scientist Joseph Sibria, and their Sith ally Darth Kron. Discussing their plan to find and defeat Kraven Voz, the group was confronted by the arrival of The Fikra, summoned by Cal. However, the group discovered that Kraven began launching a devastating assault on Coruscant, with the Eternal Fleet accompanying the High Eternal Lord. Orin, Cal, Kan and the Fikra initiated a campaign on Balmorra and liberated it from the Eternal Empire's control. Following Kraven's defeat at the hands of Kron and Ragnar the Black, Orin, Cal and Joseph spoke with their new Galactic Alliance ally, Nitro Diz. Personality During his time as the Jedi Padawan of Vashii, Orin Shan was a brave, righteous and compassionate individual, and was even somewhat reckless and timid. He was always skeptical of getting into large battles or one-on-one duels due to his reputation for not being a great duelist like his master or like Noman Karr. Despite this, after Orin was knighted, he gained a more confident attitude, becoming very sarcastic in combat against opponents he can indeed defeat, notably when he mocked the Godfather during a mission on Tatooine. Orin always displayed a likeness for defense and was very adamant on being cautious, careful and precise during combat. In turn, he'd always help his friends and allies (such as Nullhiles and Endra Dr'aan) if they were ever outnumbered, coming into the fray to protect them from harm's way, at least most of the time. Orin would become enraged whenever a close friend of his was injured, notably when he was determined to rescue Vashii from the White Legion's grasp after she was kidnapped, fighting recklessly against Nelus Akain. In 21 ABY, during the Fallen Empire's reign over the galaxy, Orin became a very distant and cold individual ever since he nearly died at the hands of Makato Naez a year prior, although he'd come back to his normal self ever since their victory in the Eternal War. Powers and Abilities Orin Shan was a very skilled duelist and combatant, proficient in the usage of a Jedi's double-bladed Lightsaber. Learning from his master Vashii, Orin strived to become a great duelist such as her, but always fell short. He was able to go toe-to-toe with High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz on multiple occasions, whilst notably battling the likes of the Eternal Lords, Nelus Akain, Huthane, Jes Umbr and Makato Naez. However, he was shown to have been bested by countless foes, including Sycthian and Spectre. Orin was also a formidable Force-user, skilled in basic core Force abilities while also being capable of unleashing powerful attacks (notably when injured or angered) such as Force repulses or powerful Force slams. Orin was also a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, capable of battling a trained Mandalorian and martial artist, Iseno Vizine, on Tatooine. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Cyborgs Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Grand Republic members